


La Madre del Lupo

by Beethelesda



Series: Bróðir [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Intersex Loki, Multi, References to Norse Mythology
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethelesda/pseuds/Beethelesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fu una sera, tra le candele della cena, in cui sentì il vuoto.<br/>Si girò alla sua destra e si rese conto della sedia ancora accostata e dello scintillante piatto senza nulla sopra.<br/>Si interrogò ad occhi spalancati su quanto tempo fosse passato da quella mancanza. Se fosse stata solo quella cena o molte altre prima. Da quanto non lo sentiva parlare? Da quanto non gli sfiorava il braccio per arrivare a prendere la caraffa?<br/>E da quanto non lo si zittiva con un ringhio di disapprovazione, come solito?<br/>Cosa era accaduto? E perché nessuno sembrava aver palesato i suoi stessi dubbi?<br/>Si girò verso Frigga alla sua sinistra, sottovoce e a testa bassa.<br/>«Madre... Loki, dov'è?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Madre del Lupo

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ MULTIVERSO.  
> Tendo quasi sempre a miscelare la Mitologia Nordica con l'immaginario comune del Marvelverse.  
> Ogni tanto mi discosto dal ritratto originale dei personaggi (ma tento comunque di descriverlo accuratamente)
> 
> ☆ La scelta di avere intersex(!)Loki in quasi tutti i miei lavori deriva da un interesse tutto particolare per lo shapeshifting.
> 
> ☆ Nel mio immaginario, Frigga, Freya ed Idunn sono sorelle (non forzatamente di sangue, diciamo una "sorellanza"). Unite insieme, esse possono richiamare lo spirito di Gea, che è la Madre Creatrice. Frigga rappresenta la Forza, Freya la Bellezza ed Idunn la Costanza.  
> Vengono chiamate "Belle Madri" o "Madri d'Oro" da quasi tutti gli abitanti di Asgard.
> 
> ☆ Ho declinato la razza degli Jötnar a mio piacimento, rendendoli o solo maschili o androgini.  
> [la scelta si approfondirà più avanti nella serie di Songs of Jötunnheimr n.d.a]
> 
> ☆ Jötunnheimr (il regno) , Jötunn (un gigante) , Jötnar (il popolo, più giganti)

Quando certe persone spariscono, non fanno rumore.

Semplicemente non si vedono più in giro. Non ci sono.  
Come le nuvole di fumo quando le si dissipa con un gesto della mano.

Nessuno si era accorto della sua mancanza.  
Nessuno si era chiesto dove fosse finito. Non era importante. Non c'era, quindi non era nei pensieri di nessuno.  
E se si fosse solo nascosto o fosse morto o caduto dal Bifröst, non avrebbe cambiato l'atteggiamento generale.  
Lui non era lì, lui mancava e non mancava allo stesso tempo.  
Le domande non venivano poste, le ricerche non venivano fatte, perché a nessuno interessava. Lui non c'era e si stava bene lo stesso, quasi più leggeri, quasi più liberi, più tranquilli.  
Una scrollata di spalle, un posto vuoto al tavolo delle libagioni, un interlocutore muto.  
Persino il suo stesso fratello non si era accorto di nulla.  
Ma solo fino ad un certo punto.

Fu una sera, tra le candele della cena, in cui sentì il vuoto.  
Si girò alla sua destra e si rese conto della sedia ancora accostata e dello scintillante piatto senza nulla sopra.  
Si interrogò ad occhi spalancati su quanto tempo fosse passato da quella mancanza. Se fosse stata solo quella cena o molte altre prima. Da quanto non lo sentiva parlare? Da quanto non gli sfiorava il braccio per arrivare a prendere la caraffa?  
E da quanto non lo si zittiva con un ringhio di disapprovazione, come solito?  
Cosa era accaduto? E perché nessuno sembrava aver palesato i suoi stessi dubbi?  
Si girò verso Frigga alla sua sinistra, sottovoce e a testa bassa.  
«Madre... Loki, dov'è?»

La domanda cadde pesante come il silenzio.  
Non mancava una persona qualsiasi, mancava _lui_.  
E quel suo non esserci, quell'assenza improvvisamente svelata, fece rabbrividire chiunque, nella sala.  
Odino compreso.

«Loki dov'è?»  
Non c'era. Non era presente. Non si poteva tenere sotto controllo.  
Non che si potesse comunque, ma la sua mancanza inspessì di colpo il velo di paura che si interponeva tra lui e tutti gli Asgardiani.  
Dove si trovava? E cosa stava facendo?  
Sicuramente qualcosa di terribile nei confronti della comunità.  
Forse era sceso in Jötunnheimr e stava per tornare con un'armata di giganti. O forse era sceso ad Hel dalla sua figlia orribile e non era più stato dell'idea di tornare. O entrambe le cose.  
O qualcosa di ancora peggiore.  
La sala, prima animata dal chiacchiericcio e dal rumore di calici e sedie spostate, improvvisamente divenne gelida. Persino le candele sembravano meno luminose. I movimenti divennero imbarazzati e gli sguardi si spezzarono. I toni si abbassarono di molto ed i silenzi colmi di disagio aumentarono.  
Quello di non essersi accorti della mancanza di Loki era stato un errore enorme.  
Ed il dubbio si insinuò in tutti, sotto ai vestiti e sotto alla pelle. Da quanto mancava? Da quanto erano in pericolo?  
Il sollievo inconsapevole divenne una colpevolezza gravosa ed un'ansia onnipresente.

Odino si alzò dal suo scranno d'oro con un fragore come di tempesta, ed in silenzio se ne andò verso l'avamposto di Heimdallr, accompagnato solo dal sordo tuonare dei suoi passi.

 

Il corridoio era vuoto e le fiaccole erano basse. Le arcate d'oro e di pietra mostravano silenziosamente le stelle.  
La porta della sua stanza era chiusa ed oltre non vi si sentiva rumore.  
Si poggiò contro di essa con l'orecchio e le mani, ben attento che il martello che gli pendeva dalla cinta non la colpisse per errore.  
Trasse un lungo sospiro ed attese.  
Niente.  
Forse non c'era. Forse la stanza era vuota.  
O forse era spirato.  
O forse dormiva, abbandonato tra le lenzuola, in un'estasi lisergica che lo aveva condotto oltre la realtà.  
Alzò il pugno per bussare, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio.  
Il suo cuore rallentò i battiti fino a fermarsi, quasi. Il corpo fremeva piano ed il respiro era gelato in gola.  
Si scansò.

Qualcosa gli diceva di non farlo, di non bussare, di non chiamarlo.  
E se lo avesse fatto, non avrebbe ricevuto risposta, o solo altro dolore. Scosse il capo e guardò la porta. Si maledisse molto e amaramente per non aver notato prima la sua mancanza.  
Lui, che era l'unico con cui ormai parlava normalmente.  
Lui, l'unico che aveva il permesso anche solo di sfiorarlo.  
Lui, che era l'unico cui voleva sedere vicino.  
Lui, l'unico cui poteva sedersi vicino.  
Ed ebbe paura di essere diventato come gli altri, indifferente alla sua assenza, infastidito dalla sua presenza.  
Gli tremarono le mani e si allontanò dalla sua porta con una sorta di spavento nel cuore. Abbassò il capo e gli chiese scusa in silenzio, se davvero era oltre quella porta, o dovunque lui fosse.

Le stelle tremolavano e la notte era tanto, tanto fredda.  
E non c'era nemmeno la luna.

 

L'oro della sala del trono era un po' più opaco, col sole coperto di nuvole.  
Non filtrava molta luce dalla maestosa cupola di vetro sul soffitto e gli stendardi non dondolavano leziosamente, perché non c'era vento.  
Una grossa cappa di nuvole avvolgeva Asgard ed una lieve nebbia sulfurea oscurava i corsi e gli specchi d'acqua. L'aria fredda sospirava sottovoce tra le colonne, abitando saloni e corridoi.

Odino, visibilmente nervoso, sedeva sul trono. Stringeva Gungnir nella mano destra, le nocche bianche, la lama d'oro brillava lungo il filo perfetto.  
Freya, Idunn e Frigga sedevano sulle scale. La moglie di Odino ricamava sulla sua tela bianchissima, mentre le altre due la assistevano, assicurandosi che i fili d'oro non si imbrogliassero e che ogni ago avesse il giusto colore nella cruna.

Nel silenzio tagliente, i passi di Thor rimbombarono, dapprima sicuri, poi con circospezione, fino a fermarsi ai piedi della scalinata. Si guardò intorno, nel vuoto della sala, senza nemmeno le guardie appostate dietro al colonnato.  
«Padre, belle madri... perché mi avete convocato?»  
Freya alzò il capo coronato d'oro e gli sorrise.  
«Perché sei l'unico con cui lui ragiona».  
Ma non stava parlando di Odino.

 

Lo scortavano cinque guardie in alta armatura, le lance dritte ed il viso truce.  
Loki entrò come l'ombra, a testa bassa e senza un respiro.

Barcollava.  
Era avvolto da collo a piedi in un ampio mantello di pelo, tanto lungo da strascicargli dietro, di finissimo ermellino bianco, con ancora alcune teste attaccate degli animali sacrificati alla causa. Lo stringeva al petto con una mano lievemente azzurrina e serrata nello sforzo. Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e pesanti occhiaie scure. Le sopracciglia aggrottate, malamente tentava di nascondere gli occhi arrossati. La bocca livida era stretta tra i denti e non proferì parola con nessuno. Andava piano, scivolando sui pavimenti lucidi, quasi più attento a mantenere l'equilibrio che a chi gli stava intorno.

Si fermò all'inizio della scalinata, poco distante dal fratello, con le cinque guardie a qualche passo dietro, tese e pronte ad un attacco difensivo. Thor provò ad avvicinarglisi, ma Odino lo fermò con un gesto secco.  
Loki non reagì.

«Togli il mantello», gli ordinò aspramente il vecchio.  
Nessuna risposta.  
«Togli. Il. Mantello».  
«...no».

Odino si alzò in piedi di scatto, ringhiando e brandendo la lancia. Le tre Madri trattennero il fiato.  
Solo Thor se ne accorse e gli morì il respiro in gola.

Stava male.  
Non era ribellione, non erano i postumi della sua incessante autodistruzione.  
Soffriva.  
Stringeva gli occhi e si mordeva il labbro inferiore, le spalle gli tremavano e non riusciva a tenere la testa sollevata. Persino la mano, l'unica parte di lui che il mantello non celava, spasimava impercettibilmente.

Fu sul punto di compiere un passo verso di lui, quando si sentì un rumore soffuso, come uno sciacquio d'acqua.  
E le tre Madri sgranarono gli occhi, perché le donne conoscono benissimo quel rumore.

Barcollò un'ultima volta, poi cadde all'indietro, lasciandosi sfuggire un " _eeh_ " lievissimo.  
Con tutto quel pelo addosso non fece nemmeno rumore.  
Acqua per terra.

Thor gli fu accanto in ginocchio in un baleno, sollevandogli la testa e chiamandolo forte per nome. Non si accorse di avere le ginocchia umide d'acqua. Le guardie erano saltate all'indietro dallo stupore.  
Gli passò il polso scoperto sulle labbra e sul naso, sentendo il suo respiro caldo ed affannato. Spuntavano solamente i piedi, nudi, da sotto al mantello e dovette strapparglielo a forza.  
Si irrigidì quando lo vide e non ebbe più capacità di muoversi.

La tunica verde, sottilissima e madida di sudore, non celava affatto il grosso ventre gravido. Il petto sobbalzava, il fiato stretto dal dolore. Irrigidiva la schiena e stringeva i denti, ringhiando sottovoce, a metà tra l'incoscienza e la lucidità, le unghie di una mano piantate nel mantello sotto di lui e quelle dell'altra nella carne della gamba del fratello.

Odino sgranò l'occhio ceruleo, tra lo stupore ed il disgusto, ed imbracciò la lancia.  
Furono le tre Belle Madri a prendere in mano la situazione. Frigga fece cenno al marito di quietarsi, solida e dorata come l'ambra secolare. Idunn e Freya si precipitarono intorno a Loki, aprendo i bottoni della tunica e scoprendone il corpo dolorante.

«Che sia portata dell'acqua tiepida e dei panni, molti panni!» ordinò Idunn alle guardie.  
Loki spasimava, sollevando le spalle e squittendo tra le labbra serrate.  
«Thor, fà che non si morda!» comandò Freya.

Ma lui non riuscì a reagire.  
Gli occhi azzurri guizzavano increduli sulla pelle bianca del fratello.  
Era un uomo, non c'era dubbio, eppure la pancia grossa, la pelle tesa, l'acqua...  
Steso e mezzo poggiato contro di lui non c'era solamente Loki, ma una puerpera, un corpo di uomo e di donna, confuso nel dolore e nella gravidanza.

Frigga lo spinse via come se non avesse avuto peso e si sostituì nella sua posizione, afferrando la mandibola del figlio adottivo e facendogli stringere tra i denti un pezzo della sua veste arrotolata.  
Idunn prese una delle sue preziose mele d'oro dalla cesta e la spaccò, passandola sotto al naso di Loki per riportarlo alla coscienza. Lui strinse i denti ed urlò, grattandosi la gola, serrando la bocca ed inarcando la schiena. Frigga gli strinse le spalle ed Idunn gli passò le mani sul petto.  
Freya ricevette un largo piatto d'oro e tre caraffe, insieme a molti panni morbidi. Ne inumidì uno e lo passò su fronte e collo del partoriente.  
Poi le tre Belle Madri si unirono e parlarono con la voce di Gea, che era la vita stessa.

«Ascoltaci, figlio di Laufey, perché Noi siamo le Madri e ti aiuteremo a dare la Vita».  
Lui ringhiò ancora, Freya passò di nuovo il panno inumidito.  
«Quietati, figlio di Laufey», comandarono le tre Madri. La loro voce era soffice ed eterna.  
Riuscirono a calmarlo, con  Frigga che gli carezzava le spalle ed Idunn che gli teneva stretta una mano. Lo aiutarono a respirare, lo rassicurarono. Poi Freya gli allargò con decisione le gambe e preparò panni ed acqua.

Nè Thor nè Odino riuscirono a guardare e le guardie si erano dileguate.  
Le Tre Madri rimasero unite, concentrate. Furono decise, precise.  
Le urla di Loki rimbombarono per tutta la sala, insieme al suo ringhiare e ai respiri profondi ed affaticati. Si potevano quasi sentire i suoi muscoli tendere ad ogni spinta.  
Il parto fu lungo e complicato e più di una volta le Tre Madri temettero di dover tirare fuori il coltello.

Thor era rimasto in ginocchio, poco distante, coi pugni stretti ed i denti serrati, incassando ogni urlo del fratello come fosse stato uno schiaffo, incapace di muoversi e di reagire, incapace di aiutare.  
Lo chiamavano Dio del Tuono, ma anche dell'agricoltura e della fertilità. Eppure, davanti a quello stravolgimento, ogni barlume di ragione era svanito.  
Tornando a ritroso nei ricordi sapeva di non averlo mai visto svestito - con grande rammarico di una parte di sè.  
Sapeva della sua pudicizia e sapeva anche che fosse una bugia malcelata e solo nei suoi confronti.  
Sapeva dei suoi compagni di letto e dei suoi modi.  
Sapeva dei suoi figli, di Jörmungandr e di Hela, ma aveva dato per scontato che fossero stati partoriti dalla sua donna, non da lui stesso. Ed ora era nel dubbio più atroce. Non solo era un uomo, ma anche una femmina?  
Ed era dunque fertile?  
E se avesse ceduto ai piaceri del vino in sua compagnia, avrebbe quindi potuto...?

Il bambino non emise vagiti, perché non era un bambino.  
Era un animale, di quattro zampe e dal muso affusolato, gli occhietti chiusi, la pelle ancora rosea.  
Uggiolò sonoramente.  
«E' un lupo, un lupo maschio», disse Freya, senza stupore nè disappunto nella voce, avvolgendo il cucciolo in un panno pulito e lavandogli il musetto. Recisero il cordone ombelicale e lasciarono che Loki scivolasse in un'incoscienza stanca e stordita.  
Lo portarono via le guardie, in una stanza in cui le Tre Madri avrebbero potuto meglio assisterlo insieme al neonato, lasciandosi dietro solo acqua e sangue.

Thor rimase solo nella sala, fissando il riflesso della luce sul bagnato, la porpora miscelata all'oro dei pavimenti e dei marmi sabbiati.  
E seppe in cuor proprio che quello era uno dei tanti inizi del Ragnarök, che il Lupo appena nato non avrebbe fatto altro che contribuirvi e che il sangue della sua nascita sarebbe stato anche il sangue della sua fine.  
Poi ebbe davanti agli occhi la schiena del fratello, dorata sotto le luci delle candele, inarcata alla ricerca dell'amplesso.  
E gli girò la testa e si sentì venir meno. E si disse che avrebbe preferito non sapere mai.  
Perché chi conosce, vuole.  
Ed ora lui voleva.

 

La notizia sibilò sulla bocca di tutti.  
La prostituta, per chissà chi aveva aperto le gambe. Chissà in quale sordido modo era stato concepito quell'ennesimo abominio. Portava ad Asgard solo mostri. Non riusciva a concepire Asgardiani perché non era Asgardiano. Concedeva i propri lombi alla feccia dei Nove Reami, perché era l'unica cosa cui poteva ambire. Avrebbero dovuto strappargli l'utero e recidergli il membro, così da smetterla di impestare le stanze d'oro.  
Perché Odino ancora lo teneva al fianco?  
Avevano addirittura dismesso l'usanza di mantenere un contegno davanti a Thor. Le bocche continuavano a muoversi anche in sua presenza, senza risparmiarsi in epiteti e malelingue.  
E lui, lui che di solito reagiva in sua difesa, che alzava la voce a zittire le altre, ora taceva.  
Taceva perché pensava.  
Sconsolato.  
E non poteva smettere.

La sua moralità aveva vacillato in modo più accentuato.  
Se da sempre aveva provato una sorta di desiderio latente nei confronti del fratello, pensava fosse solamente un affetto familiare troppo marcato. Una sorta di attaccamento protettivo nei confronti di qualcuno tanto vicino quanto odiato dagli altri.  
E quelle perdite di lucidità davanti a lui, il suo odore, la voglia di afferrarlo, li aveva sempre attribuiti al troppo vino o alla fatica o allo sbandamento di un attimo.  
Ma ora era diverso.  
Sentiva la sua figura di Dio, di compagno e di persona, creparsi come vetro sotto a troppo peso.  
Si sentiva tremare.  
Aveva smesso di visitare le stanze di Sif ed aveva smesso di baciarla.  
Per rispetto.  
Perché nei suoi risvegli agitati aveva la voce del fratello nella testa e spesso i cuscini simulavano il suo corpo.  
E comprendeva l'errore e riconosceva l'abominio.  
Ma non poteva farci nulla, era il suo stesso corpo a gridare.

E forse era quello.  
Forse era quello il grande potere del Dio degli inganni.  
Riuscire ad incrinare anche i più valorosi, macchiare i più puri, minare i più solidi.  
Gli attribuiva ogni colpa.  
Ma se ne attribuiva altrettanta, quando si ritrovava a chiedersi chi e come l'avesse ingravidato e che suono avesse avuto la sua voce durante il coito.  
Più di una volta Asgard tremò perché Mjölnir aveva centrato una colonna.

 

Passarono altri lunghi mesi senza che Loki si vedesse in giro.  
Nuovamente un'assenza, ma questa volta la gente contava i giorni. Eppure non era più spaventata. Si chiedevano tutti dove avesse nascosto la sua mostruosa progenie affinché Odino non se ne sbarazzasse come con le precedenti. Si domandavano per quale altro orrore stesse aprendo le cosce e cosa avrebbe portato ad Asgard la prossima volta.  
Le Tre Madri mantenevano un dignitoso e rigoroso silenzio.  
Odino era intrattabile e si diceva che nemmeno più riposasse accanto a Frigga, per la rabbia che covava.  
Si diceva anche che Idunn avesse destinato molte delle sue mele alla novella madre e che grossi otri di latte venissero condotti nelle stanze di Loki per volere di Freya. E quando le donne parlavano, parlavano insieme e la voce di Gea era sempre forte nel loro tono.  
Non si separavano mai e tenevano il segreto.

Ma Loki, la Madre del Lupo, ed il Lupo stesso, non si videro per molto.

 

Si ritrovò davanti alla porta della stanza del fratello per l'ennesima volta.  
Aveva smesso l'armatura e si era coricato, ma non riusciva a dormire. Sentiva qualcosa di strano nel petto, un'angoscia, una mancanza. Allora si era alzato e coperto con la tunica di porpora e si era avventurato per i corridoi a piedi nudi.  
Solitamente, da piccoli, era Loki a visitarlo la notte.  
Non riusciva a dormire solo, perché la sua testa era piena di incubi di ghiaccio.  
L'abitudine era maturata, campeggiavano insieme in una tenda fatta di lenzuoli tesi sul letto e si raccontavano storie fino allo sfinimento ed al sonno. Frigga aveva sempre ammiccato benevolmente. Ma quando Odino li aveva scoperti, aveva iniziato a chiedere che le loro porte venissero chiuse a chiave.  
Con la maggiore età ed il superamento della Prova degli Adulti questo comando era decaduto, ma entrambi avevano ormai smesso di visitarsi.  
Pregò che Odino non si accorse di quella sua scorribanda notturna, come da bambino.

Gli ci volle più coraggio che in battaglia per bussare alla sua porta.  
Era consapevole di dover affrontare un mostro molto più temibile di tutti quelli che abitavano i nove reami.    
Un mostro che conosceva da troppo tempo e che nemmeno considerava mostruoso.  
Alla prima bussata non vi fu risposta.  
Alla seconda gli parve di sentire un ringhio sordo.  
Alla terza, finalmente, qualcosa.  
«Entra».

 

La stanza era illuminata da un unico braciere. Fiamme scarlatte si arrampicavano per le pareti d'oro, screziando di sangue ogni cosa. Il caldo era opprimente, così come l'odore di lenzuola, di legna riarsa, il profumo del suo corpo ed un'altra nota metallica che non riusciva ad individuare.  
L'ordine maniacale aveva lasciato posto ad un'accozzaglia di tappeti e di otri vuoti.  
L'enorme alcova era coperta di soffici pellicce e coperte di velluto smeraldino. I ricami dorati brillavano alla luce del braciere.  
Un lupo, grosso ormai quanto un pony, stava steso sul bordo del letto, con le zampe tese all'infuori e la testa sollevata, insospettito dall'intrusione. Le orecchie aguzze si agitavano nell'aria e le labbra nere e contratte mostravano una fila di rasoi di perla. Aveva occhi color della salvia, gli occhi della madre. Si confondeva con le pellicce sulle quali riposava, ammantato di penombra, col pelo nero come la pece.  
Poi vide anche l'altro lupo, il lupo di Jötunnheimr, la Madre del Lupo.

Stava steso, nudo, coperto sui fianchi da una folta pelliccia, accoccolato contro al figlio.  
Alzò la testa e si puntellò su un gomito per sollevarsi. Aveva occhi color della salvia odorosa e labbra rosse e pelle di latte e capelli neri come la pece. Sorrise e le labbra mostrarono una fila di rasoi di perla.  
«Non mi aspettavo questa visita».

Vacillò a guardarlo.  
Più del solito.  
Aveva il corpo coperto da graffi, zampate e morsi, concentrati sul torso e sulle braccia. Aveva dovuto insegnare al lupo a non potersi allattare e ne portava i segni. Si mise a sedere, senza cenno di volersi coprire ulteriormente. Passò una mano tra il pelo folto del figlio, il quale abbassò il muso e tornò a sonnecchiare disinteressato, frustando ogni tanto l'aria con la coda.

Non ebbe il coraggio di avvicinarsi troppo, ma non per paura del lupo, quanto per paura di chi lo aveva partorito.  
Scese i piccoli gradini dell'ingresso e si sedette sul penultimo, per mascherare le gambe tremanti.  
«Ero... in pensiero».  
«Ti manda Odino? Per vedere se mio figlio può nuocere?»  
«No».

Thor si passò una mano sul viso, grattando la barba corta.  
«Sono qui.. perché.. vorrei capire».  
Loki sorrise di nuovo, mostrando ancora le due file di rasoi di perla.  
Era un sorriso incantevole, amichevole, accondiscendente.  
Finto e schifoso come tutti gli altri.  
«Capire? Non hai mai provato tanto interesse nei confronti degli altri miei figli».  
«Non avevo mai visto la tua progenie nascere, fino ad ora».

Loki proruppe in un "oooh" divertito e rise sottovoce.  
«Allora è questo che vuoi capire. Come ho fatto ad essere ingravidato. Quali sono le possibilità del mio corpo e come decido di accoppiarmi».  
Thor scostò lo sguardo.  
«Non è forse così?»  
«...sì».

 

«Hai mai visto donne, tra i Jötnar che hai trucidato?»  
«No. Ma ero convinto le tenessero nascoste insieme ai bambini».  
Lui rise, di nuovo, terribile.  
«Non ce ne sono. Siamo ambedue le cose, quando lo siamo. Alcuni nascono unicamente maschi, altri come me».  
«Quindi.. sei anche donna?»  
«Sì».  
Il caldo iniziava a dargli alla testa.  
«E sei... feconda?»  
Loki sorrise, passandosi distrattamente due dita sotto l'ombelico.  
«Sì».  
Silenzio.  
«...molto», puntualizzò.

Thor strinse le gambe, ma ormai era evidente.

 

Accarezzò la schiena soffice del lupo e si chinò a baciarne il muso, con una lentezza quasi orientale.  
Lui non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
«L'ho chiamato Fenrir», disse, passandogli le mani tra il folto pelo nero.  
«Lupo della palude?»  
«E' lì che l'ho concepito. Vicino alla Járnviðr».  
«...cosa facevi vicino alla foresta di ferro...?»

Loki rise, nascondendo la bocca con una mano, vezzoso.  
«E' inutile che cerchi di pensare ad altro. So quello che immagini. Ti chiedi se mi sia messo a carponi tra l'erba per farmi ingroppare da uno dei lupi della Strega della foresta».  
Strinse ancora di più le gambe e si morse le labbra, per non ammettere che quella fantasia lo aveva sempre turbato molto.

«Ero in lutto», disse, scuotendo lievemente il capo.  
«Odino mi ha privato dei primi due figli che ho avuto, Jörmungandr ed Hela. E per paura che potessi portarne altri, ha avuto premura di uccidere anche la mia compagna. Ha dato ordine che Angrboða venisse arsa viva».  
Thor sgranò gli occhi.  
«Non provavo sentimenti di attaccamento nei suoi confronti. Ma l'ho sentita urlare e maledire gli Æsir e sono sceso a Jötunnheimr per vedere cosa le fosse successo. Sono arrivato tardi, di lei non c'era altro che cenere».  
Passò di nuovo le mani lungo la schiena di Fenrir  
«Ma il suo cuore era così colmo di risentimento da sopravvivere alle fiamme ed io l'ho trovato. E l'ho mangiato, per comunione. E le sue ultime volontà di recare dolore e morte alla stirpe di Asgard hanno fecondato il mio ventre, così ho concepito il Lupo».  
Thor alzò la testa, incontrando un'altra risatina.  
«Sembri sollevato».

«Ad Angrboða devo solo sofferenza e vergogna. Mi umiliò quando cavò fuori Jörmungandr dalla mia bocca e mi tradì quando diede coscienza alla nostra bambina nata morta. Ma, d'altronde, era scritto nel suo nome».  
Fenrir ringhiò nel sonno.  
«Non mi sarei mai accoppiato con lei un'altra volta. Ma Odino ha preferito prendere precauzioni a modo suo... ed il fato l'ha ben punito».

«Perché non esci più di qui? La gente... la gente parla, Loki».  
«La gente ha sempre parlato, Thor. E parlerà sempre. Voglio che Fenrir sia grande abbastanza da poter tenere testa a chiunque, prima di lasciarlo solo. Sono piacevolmente sorpreso che le Tre Madri mi siano complici».  
«Quanto pensi possa crescere, con solo del latte di capra?»  
Loki sorrise.  
«Latte e sangue, così lo nutro». Poi si portò un dito alle labbra, sensualmente facendogli cenno di mantenere il segreto.  
Ecco cos'era quell'odore metallico.  
«E poi lui è una buona compagnia. Parla, ma tu non l'hai sentito. Lo fa solo con chi ritiene meritevole, dice».  
Thor si accigliò.  
«Ma non offenderti. Non è molto educato, devo ancora insegnargli la diplomazia. Forse è un bene che non ti abbia detto nulla».

Poi la baldanza scomparve, mentre le sue lunghe dita pallide scivolavano lungo il manto nero e morbido. Gli tremò la voce e chiuse gli occhi, stringendo piccole ciocche di pelo.  
«Non voglio che Odino me lo porti via».  
Deglutì sonoramente, poi si riprese con un lungo sospiro.  
«Giuro su tutte le foglie di Yggdrasil che questo mio figlio attuerà la mia vendetta e mangerà Odino durante la catastrofe del tempo. Lo giuro», ringhiò tra i denti.  
Thor fece per ribattere, ma non ebbe parole.  
«Farà nuovamente terra bruciata intorno a me. Mi porterà via anche lui. E' così che fa. Cerca di allontanare i nemici, aspettando il Ragnarök, sperando che più sono lontani, meno siano violenti nel compiere i loro destini. Ma il mio Jörmungandr stritolerà Midgard e la mia Hela stringerà le dita intorno alle gole di tutti i suoi uomini. Ed io assisterò a tutto questo e proverò piacere. Ma intanto... non voglio restare solo, non di nuovo».

«Se rimanessi solo, sarebbe un danno per Asgard. Perché l'odio che provo accrescerebbe».  
«Non sei solo, hai... hai me».  
Lui alzò la testa, gli occhi color di salvia si fissarono nei suoi.

Faceva male oltre ogni dire e non riuscì più a tenere le gambe strette. Allargò le ginocchia, spasimante. La bocca del fratello si curvò in un sorriso compiaciuto. Scivolò via dalla sua alcova di pellicce, vestito di nulla, avvicinandoglisi lentamente.  
Gli poggiò un piede sul petto e lo spinse steso sui gradini, poi fece scivolare la pianta lungo il bassoventre, premendola tra le gambe.  
«Il figlio di Odino è davvero capace di questo?»  
Perse tutta la dignità quando si accorse che, col bacino, premeva contro al piede del fratello, alla ricerca del sollievo.  
«Sì».  
«Allora doniamo ad Odino un nipote di cui non potrà sbarazzarsi...»

 

Gli ci volle un po' per comprendere che poteva davvero stringerlo e toccarlo.  
Pensava di essere in un altro dei suoi sogni indotti dal vino e dal dubbio, uno di quelli di cui si pentiva appena arrivava il giorno.  
Lo aveva seduto su di sè, le gambe allargate, duro come un uomo ed umido come una donna. Gli posò le mani sui fianchi e sentì che aveva il corpo caldo ed i graffi ed i morsi erano in rilievo e non capì oltre. Rinsaldò la presa e se lo premette contro, diviso da lui solamente dalla stoffa leggera dei propri pantaloni.  
Si ritrovò perso a guardare la separazione dei loro corpi, questo finché le mani di lui non gli sollevarono il viso. Le sue dita si avventurarono tra i lunghi capelli d'oro, tirandoli leggermente con immensa soddisfazione. Gli baciò il pomo d'adamo, posando a lungo le labbra e passandovi sopra la lingua. Sentì la sua gola vibrare in un mugolio. Lo indusse ad abbassare il capo e gli leccò la bocca.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo, perché era la prima volta che quell'errore tra loro era divenuto tanto concreto.  
E poi gli mangiò le labbra e sentì i denti ed il sapore della sua saliva ed inseguì la sua lingua calda e perse il fiato.

«Scopami, figlio di Odino»  
Sciolse il nastro che chiudeva i calzoni e vi infilò la mano caldissima, passando le dita intorno alla sua erezione.  
L'altro provò a fare lo stesso, ma con la mano finì un po' più sotto, oltre il membro maschile, lì dove era una femmina e così calda da far male.  
«Goccioli...»  
«Sono la degna troia di Asgard», rise nel suo orecchio, prima di mordere il lobo.  
Ed improvvisamente quell'idea non gli dispiacque più.

Lui gli teneva i fianchi, premendo i pollici contro l'ilio, mentre l'altro gli si poggiava contro al petto e calava piano il bacino.  
Non potè fare a meno di guardare e gli si mozzò il respiro, restando in apnea.  
Già il semplice fatto che fosse quasi completamente glabro non lo aiutava a distrarsi.  
Scostò lo sguardo solo quando lo sentì mugolare per la prima volta. Ed improvvisamente tutte le congetture e tutte le supposizioni svanirono. Perché era meglio di quanto pensasse.  
Lo ascoltò perdersi in soffici mugolii concitati,  mentre si stringeva forte intorno alla verga calda e pulsante. Teneva la testa bassa e gli occhi serrati, accomodandosi con piccole spinte dei fianchi.  
Ma lui era impaziente e lo fece sobbalzare con una botta decisa del bacino.

Premette le mani contro i gradini ai lati della sua testa, il collo arcuato all'indietro. Thor gli strinse il petto tra le mani e sfregò i palmi grandi sulla pelle graffiata e morsa. Scivolò lungo i fianchi, sentendo le costole sotto le dita e poi la curva armoniosa e poi le anche. Dove lo afferrò si formarono dei segni rossi, ma non poteva aspettare ancora.  
Iniziò a spingerlo e sollevarlo, dettandogli il ritmo della cavalcata. E l'altro gli obbediva, perché il gioco a possedersi era a turni e al fratellastro eccitava solo il dominare per stuzzicare.  
E ogni volta che affondava lo faceva gemere e sia quello, sia il rumore dei loro corpi che si riunivano, gli strappava un grugnito soffocato.  
Era meglio di ogni donna che avesse mai avuto.  
Perché quella non avrebbe dovuto mai averla.

Occupò prepotentemente la sua bocca, tirandogli i capelli con una mano e tenendogli il fianco con l'altra. Anche le dita di Loki si aggrappavano, ma erano meno violente. Obbediva, caldissimo ed umido, facendogli largo fino in gola, dovunque volesse e potesse arrivare. Aveva il collo sottile e chiamava morsi. Ogni parte chiamava morsi, anche dove i segni c'erano già.  
Lo convinse a fare altrettanto, sbattendolo forte ogni volta che il fratellastro serrava i denti sulla sua carne.  
Aveva un'espressione impagabile e mugolava ininterrottamente, quasi singhiozzando. Colava molto e prese a masturbarglisi davanti, mentre succhiava le dita della mano libera. Faceva male a guardarsi.  
«Quanti.. quanti.. per soddisfarti a pieno..?»  
«Uno.. solo..», si sentì rispondere e dovette ammettere di sentirsi potente.

Si rese presto conto che cominciava a non bastargli più.  
Vederselo seduto sopra era eccitante, ma lo avrebbe volentieri steso e sbattuto ancora più forte, magari a carponi, tirandogli i capelli corvini e lasciandogli sonore pacche sulle natiche. L'altro sembrava accondiscendere ad ogni cosa, troppo preso a godere per opporre ogni qualsivoglia resistenza.  
Colpiva nel punto giusto e colpiva forte, facendolo tremare tanto e mugolare ancora di più.  
Poi si resero entrambi conto di volerlo a tal punto che il solo pensiero bastava ad arrivare.  
Loki iniziò a tremare forte, mentre Thor stringeva i denti per tentare di durare ancora più a lungo.  
Poi il figlio di Odino si ripromise che non sarebbe finita. Lo avrebbe preso una, due, dieci volte, per compensare a tutto il patire, a tutto il soffrire dietro alle proprie fantasie, per compensare ogni congettura.  
Avrebbero potuto fare tutto ed anche oltre, arrivando fino all'alba d'oro di molti giorni successivi.  
Gli passò due dita sul labbro inferiore e gliele premette in bocca, prossimo all'orgasmo.

 

Lo schiocco della porta fu terribile ed il lampo di Gungnir fu itenso.  
Loki venne sbalzato all'indietro con un grido strozzato e Thor si ritrovò a ruggire per la separazione violenta, dolorante per il coito interrotto.  
Fenrir saltò su tutte e quattro le zampe, ululando forte.

Odino stava in piedi sulla scala, con la lancia ancora puntata, scintillante alle fiamme del braciere. Il viso era contratto in una smorfia di pieno disgusto. Fissò il lupo col suo occhio grigio e Fenrir ricambiò, mostrandogli i rasoi di perla.  
Thor giaceva ancora sulle scale, confuso ed incredulo.  
Realizzò la situazione lentamente, ancora troppo eccitato per acquistare la lucidità della battaglia, poi fece cenno di alzare la mano per richiamare il martello.  
Gungnir ruggì di nuovo e lui riuscì a mancarne il lampo per pochissimo.

Loki si era rialzato, barcollante, ed aveva stretto le braccia intorno al grosso collo del Lupo, pronto a balzare contro l'aggressore della madre.

«Puoi intervenire tutte le volte che vuoi, Orbo di Asgard, ma arriverà il giorno in cui io e tutti i miei figli mangeremo tutta la tua progenie!» ringhiò, tenendo fermo il lupo. Fenrir sembrava aver voglia di prendere la parola, ma la madre gli chiuse le fauci con una mano.

«Vattene, vecchio!» tuonò Thor, alzandosi in piedi, con la tunica che gli arrivava a metà coscia.  
«Esci da questa stanza e fà in modo che io non veda mai più tali nefandezze da desiderare di strapparmi anche l'occhio buono!» ribatté PadreTutto, brandendo la lancia d'oro.

"Và via, obbediscigli", sentì Thor nella propria testa. Loki teneva ancora fermo Fenrir e non lo guardava in faccia.  
"Và via ora, obbediscigli. Tornerai da me. In un altro tempo. Tornerai."  
Thor scosse il capo e stette per ribellarsi, quando nella camera apparve Frigga, avvolta in un peplo bianco e coronata d'oro.  
Si parò senza timore davanti alla lancia di Odino ed allargò le braccia.

«Nessuno colpirà più i miei figli», affermò perentoria, e nella sua voce c'erano Idunn e Freya e Gea.  
«Osi difendere quell'abominio, donna?»  
«Ogni madre che sia tale difende i suoi nati».

Ed Odino abbassò la lancia.  
Perché ogni Uomo è un Lupo ed ogni madre è la Madre del Lupo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Collocazione temporale della progenie di Loki:
> 
> ● Nascita di Jörmungandr ed Hela in comunione con Angrboða  
> ● Nascita di Fenrir  
> ● Nascita di Sleipnir in comunione con Svaðilfari  
> ● Nascita di Nari e Váli in comunione con Sigyn


End file.
